April's Little Prince
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Kink Meme one shot where Dayran Cresend is April's May's adoptive son. After the events of Turnabout Serenade, Dayran still meant the world to her.


Title: April's Little Prince  
Pair: April/Daryan (as a mother/son bonding, not a romantic one.)  
Rating: G  
Notes: So this is another kink meme one shot. The OP of the prompt wanted April to be Daryan's adoptive mother due to fact she is nine years older. It was a fun unique prompt. Yep, it's another cracky one-shot.

Disclaimer: April May, Dayran Cresend and any characters mentioned are copyright to Capcom. Credit goes for them for the wonderful games and lovely characters.

April's Little Prince

"Daryan, I got a present for you!" April announced.

"Oh wow," cried out six-year-old Daryan. "What is it Mommy?"

"Come to your mommy and found out Baby?"

Daryan threw himself onto April's lap. April giggled as she got a brown box from her handbag as pink as her hair. April opened up the box and inside was a glistening locket. The charm attached was shaped as a shark with an encrusted sapphire on it. April showed Daryan it's golden back and it had words on it.

"Can you read what it says?" April asked.

_"To Daryan, with love, Mommy. What ever happens you will always be my little prince."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sixteen Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~

April felt like she was about to cry.

She could not bear seeing him like this. Daryan was too talented, sweet and too beautiful to be humiliated in such a mean fashion. He could face death, and he was all April had left now. She was not going to lose him in the same way she lost her lover, Redd White. Watching him emotionally wreaked in the back of the detention center made her remember how painful it was to lose her close companion, Redd White.  
She was lucky to have been let of the loose. The court considered her being tried as an accomplice to murder, but the attorney she hired said it would be useless and she got of the hook. Meanwhile Redd was sentenced to death. After Red's conviction, April received help for her bipolar disorder, she didn't want the help, although she needed it. Social services said they would have taken Daryan away.

It was the first time April May had felt regret. Daryan had meant the world to her, and she worked so hard just to call him her son. It certainly wasn't an easy one. Redd White had kidnapped Daryan from an orphanage. He was planning on selling him on Ebay. April thought it was cruel, and this was when her bouncy chests came in handy. She seduced Redd, until he allowed April to adopt him. She loved the power of her bouncy breasts. She was fifteen when she adopted Dayran, Redd gave her a false birth certificate to help her.

After all these years she still saw the little cute Daryan Cresend. Black locks of hair galore and he loved to experiment with his hair and music. The fact that Daryan would always snuggle up to her chest whispering "I love you so much Mom," that kept her going when she didn't have Redd or her job. She worked as an escort until Daryan was fourteen. Watching her son make his steps to success and stardom made her the happiest woman in the world.

She didn't care if he was a murderer – he was her baby. Everyone had rejected him, even the members of his band like the friendly Klavier Gavin. Not even her own seduction could convince them to support Daryan, So she prayed. April was not a religious person, but she prayed for precious Daryan. "God, please have mercy on my baby," she muttered to herself.

"Mom..." Daryan stared at her with glistening eyes.

"Daryan, my baby..." April's scarlet nails clicked on the glass, and she face rested against the glass. She suddenly began to panic. "Are you okay? Is anyone raping you? Are they beating you up? Please tell me they're not!"

"Mom, I'm fine." Daryan grinned. "I'm so glad you came to see me."

"Thank goodness," April didn't want her son to see her cry. She thought Daryan was being a bit too calm for a murderer. It was a image she refused to keep in her head. He had smuggled a cocoon from Borginia and their laws were much different there. Smuggling the kind of cocoons Daryan and his accomplice Machi did would get you executed. April personally thought it was a stupid. If it weren't for the stupid laws over there, Daryan wouldn't have had to shoot the idiot.

Daryan was just trying to find a cure for the chief's son. All out of the goodness of his heart. If only the interpol agent had just let him take the cocoon.

"I've been a bad boy," Daryan admitted.

"I don't care," April confessed. "You're still my baby. If anyone dares to lay a finger on my..."

"Stop it..." Daryan demanded. "NO ONE LOVES ME NOW! NOT EVEN YOU! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE! I'VE FALLEN FROM MY STARDOM!" He was wailing and his hair was flying around as if he was being raped by a hurricane. April's heart had been broken. For the first time in her life she had experienced true heart ache. Not just being whiny from the bipolar; true heart ache.

"I mean it Daryan," April whispered, choking in her tears. She couldn't take her eyes off her adopted son. All the hard work and desperation for money had been for him. She wasn't going to let it go to waste. "You'll always be my star and my little baby prince."

"Mom...Mom," Daryan had calmed down and just repeated his words over and over again. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Baby."


End file.
